Konrinzai Dekigoto Never Happening
by Hieiforever
Summary: He knew it was never going to happen, he knew he could never tell kagome the truth about shuichi as kurama, but he always hoped.


**I'm Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

**Summary:** Kurama always helped Kagome although all she knew of him was that guy with the fan club. Kurama knew everything about her. He knows what she loves, what she hates. There's always that longing in side of him for her to know him as Kurama instead of Shuichi. However he knew that it would never work out they're both far too different and he doesn't want his demon to corrupt the kindness within her. He knew it was never going to happen: he knew he could never tell her the truth.

**Author's note:** This is a fanfic that I'm going to spend the rest of my time in China on. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it. Also I'll give SilveryDarkness a corner of her own to write whatever she feels like it. Thanks for becoming my beta! Hopefully my horrible spelling and grammar and anything else that i mess up won't give you any damage.

**SD:** Lol, no problem, mi amiga (Heh, learning Spanish, I can never help saying that….) It's my pleasure to be your beta. Makes me feel special…. And I have to say… this chapter is extremely good, but also very sad. Anyway, here's **Hieiforever**'s first chapter of **Konrinzai Dekigoto (Never Happening)**!

**Konrinzai Dekigoto (Never Happening)**

**Chapter one**

Kurama stood next to the god tree like he did whenever he visited the Higurashi shrine. His hand ran along the base of it, his fingers moving along the curves within the bark of the wood. It had been a few days since he had seen the person that had taken over his thoughts…. Whenever he would come over, her grandfather was there to make an excuse. It was getting annoying after a few days… after all, he was a kitsune and he wasn't used to not getting his way.

Kurama turned to leave, sighing slightly. He began walking towards the edge of the stairs. When he reached the first step, he turned back to the shrine and widened his senses. He didn't know why he had forgotten about his demonic senses, but he knew who had caused him to do what he did. Kurama couldn't find the source of his attractions and left vowing to return the next day after school. His steps never faltered as he started down the stairs, the sun already beginning to set. He reached the final steps of the stairs and continued his way home, his thoughts was all focused on one single girl named Kagome Higurashi.

Kurama could remember what had captured his attention about her in the first meeting.

Flashback

Kurama was walking down the street after a mission with the other spirit detectives. This mission had been quite easy, except for the fact that the demon had caused them to chase after multiple copies. As he was walking home, Kurama heard some strange sounds in an alleyway, and being the kitsune that he was, Kurama decided to investigate. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dimmed light in this particular alley. When his eyes landed on a figure, it wasn't love at first sight. It was of curiosity. She had long ebony tresses and a pale figure to go with. He couldn't tell what color her eyes were due to the lack of light. He could, however, tell that it was an extremely light color.

There were tears falling down her face from those brilliant eyes. He wanted to do nothing more than to hurt whoever made her cry that way. He slowly walked over to her although he didn't know why. Kurama reached down and comforted the petite girl and at once she clutched onto his arm, as if it was an instinct. Kurama rubbed gentle circles in her back. When she finally calmed down enough, Kurama smiled to reassure the poor girl.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Shuichi," he said, careful to use the name his mother had given him.

"Konnichiwa…. my name is Kagome," Kagome replied with a shyness that made Kurama smile.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked her questionably. Kagome nodded, still with a slight frown on her face.

"Arigatou, but I think i should be heading home now," Kagome said, standing up. Kurama stood up along with her.

"Demo… it's not safe for a girl like you to be walking around. Please allow me to escort you home tonight." Kurama smiled when Kagome turned to him with a strange look, before nodding. Kurama didn't know what made him escort her home, but he knew it wasn't love. It was the days after that day when Kurama began to notice that Kagome also went to his school. In fact, she was the third from the top at his school. How he didn't notice before, he never figured out.

End of flash back

It was the next day, and Kurama had every intention on going back to the shrine… that is, until Kagome showed up at school.

"Ohayou, Shuichi-san," Kagome said, smiling brightly towards the kitsune and sitting in her assigned seat like always.

"Ohayou, Kagome-chan," Kurama said, smiling back towards his best friend. As the lecture went on, Kurama quickly and silently slipped her some notes that he had taken when she continuously skipped school.

When the final bell rang, both of them stood up and took their belonging into their arms. "Arigatou Shuichi, I don't know what I would do without your notes," Kagome praised, causing Kurama to smile at her innocence. Kurama smiled lightly to her, assuring her that it was no problem; he took her stuff from her and slipped it into his backpack.

"How about I carry your stuff for you," Kurama stated not really asking. Kagome nodded reluctantly. If it was one thing she learned from Kurama it was to never try to change his mind.

"All right… if you're sure it's not too heavy." Kurama shook his head and started making his way toward the shrine. On the way there they made small talk but mainly kept their eyes on the streets.

When it was time for Kurama to leave the shrine, Kagome gave him a small hug of thanks as he departed. However, as soon as he stepped of the final step, Hiei landed down next to them. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up right next to them, along with Botan, who floated on her oar.

"Hey Kurama…" Yusuke called to him. Kurama waved in response. "We got another mission!" Yusuke announced. Botan floated over to him.

"Your mission is to look for Riaki, he has been killing demon and humans alike. And then after you have killed off Riaki you have to go to the Feudal Era and find a half-demon named InuYasha, and kill him also," Botan told the entire group, before hearing a rather loud gasp.

Kurama spun around, his eyes landing on a wide-eyed Kagome. "Inuyasha…? Demon…? Kurama…?" Kagome couldn't understand and before her eyes could even look over to the others, Hiei had run towards her and knocked her out.

Kurama, however, had caught her before she could fall completely to the ground.

"Oh dear, what are we going to do now?" Botan asked the group. Kurama picked Kagome up, being the silent one this time.

"I'll meet you all in Reikai, I can deal with this," Kurama said, leaving no room for discussions. He brought her up to her room and laid her gently on the bed. He took out a blue leaf and laid it onto her mouth, after dripping a drop of his blood onto it. Then he fled the shrine with slight tears falling down his cheek. This wasn't the love of a lover, but the love of a sibling… and he had just lost one that he cherished the most.

End of part one

Well? How do you like it? I thought it would take me a few days before i could finish it but i guess it wont .


End file.
